Storage cases and enclosures for transporting and protecting CD players, CDs, MP3 players, Personal Data Assistants (PDAs), mini-disc players, transistor radios, two-way radios, amplifiers, and cellular phones (hereinafter “electronic device”) are commonly known. Traditionally, these enclosures are constructed from a resilient material such as nylon and in some embodiments include a clam-shell opening that is selectively secured with a zipper, a hook and loop fastener, or other type of securing device. Furthermore, some enclosures are capable of carrying both an electronic device and items used within the device, such as a CD player and a plurality of CDs. Depending on the material of construction, traditional enclosures provide a limited range of protection from impact, scratches, and water damage. Unfortunately, in order to provide such protection from the outside elements, the enclosure must be sealed, thereby preventing or restricting access to the electronic device.
Portable music listening devices allow people to enjoy music during outdoor activities. In order to enjoy music without disturbing others, a user must generally use a headset or ear piece(s). However, to gain access to ports on the electronic device, the enclosure must be opened which makes the contents more susceptible to damage, especially in inclement weather. Generally, a user will remove the electronic device and hold or clip it to a garment while participating in an activity. Alternatively, a user may try to exploit some of the protective aspects of a particular enclosure while listening to music. For example, a zipper on an enclosure may be opened partially to gain limited access, but the contents may fall out and be lost or damaged, especially during rigorous physical activity such as skiing, snow boarding, etc. Furthermore, any opening in the enclosure provides a pathway where fluids may come in contact with the electronic device and cause damage or destroy the sensitive electronic components.
Thus, there is a long felt need in the field of electronic device storage to provide a cost effective enclosure which is capable of protecting the internal contents from impact and external elements, while providing selective access to the electronic component via headphones or other similar devices such that the electronic device can be safely and effectively enjoyed without compromising the integrity of the enclosure.